Remembrance and Forgetting
by The Third Realm
Summary: Alternate realities, forgotten memories, love, and loss. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

All characters are this fic are property of their respective owners. The character Rage is of my own creation.

This story takes place roughly after Terra's death, and is completely separate from the TT storyline.

This story is based off of the animated series, though I am trying to incorporate some aspects of the comic.

Note: I'd like to thank all those who draw on the oekaki. Your art gave me many ideas.

Chapter One: Friend or Foe?

It was an average day at Titans Tower. Raven, reading a copy of the Necronomocron she obtained from Malchior. Robin, training outside. Starfire, painting her fingernails various colors and listening to her new Aaron Carter CD, and of course, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Sitting in front of the TV playing Ultra Space Racing 5.

"Dude! You so totally cheated!" Beast Boy cried, jolting up and throwing the controller to the floor. "You only wish! Just 'cause I know how to use the nitro!" Cyborg said triumphantly as he typed his name into the high score list. Beast Boy grumbled and stomped out of the living room. "What's his deal?" asked Cyborg still looking rather full of himself. Raven, looked up from her book for a moment, and just as quickly slid back into it. "Are you really that thick?" Raven asked not looking up again. Cyborg turned to Raven with a puzzled look on his face. "He's slipping into depression." Raven stated without a single hint of emotion. "What...?" Raven sighed, shut her book, and gazed up at Cyborg. "He's hurting inside. He misses Terra. He thinks that he should have been able to save her, and is tearing himself up about it. He's been feeling this way since she died. Only now it seems he can't keep his emotions locked up inside of himself anymore."

Cyborg sighed heavily and flopped down beside Raven. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking of what he should say. Raven sat quietly while he did so. "You know, I didn't think he'd be over her yet, but I didn't think he would be so torn up about it." Raven continued to sit, and listen. Cyborg stood up and started towards the doors. "I'm gonna go talk to -" Cyborg started "No." Raven said calmly and firmly, still not rising. Cyborg stopped, turned around and stared at Raven. "Just leave him be. This is something that you getting into will only drive Beast Boy further away, and only end up getting him angry with us. He needs to sort things out in his head for himself." Raven got up, and walked towards the door, and stopped beside Cyborg. "Trust me." she said knowingly, and strolled out the door. Starfire, stared at Cyborg from the table where she had been painting her fingernails. Surprisingly out of character, she had not said a thing the whole time. She had turned off her CD player and put the lids on her fingernail polish. "She is correct. Beast Boy must face his feelings alone. Interference will only hurt him more."

Later in the day, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all sitting in the living room. Raven, once again reading the Necronomocron. Cyborg, as always, playing video games. And Stafire, blabbering away about her favorite boy-band to Robin, who merely sat there blocking out the noise. Suddenly, the screen on which Cyborg was playing his game on began to flash "Incoming transmission". "Ah man! I just unlocked that track!" Cyborg pouted. Robin darted up and towards a control panel and opened a channel, greatly relieved to be away from the chatter of Starfire going on and on about whom she thought was better looking. A moment later, J'onn, The Martian Manhunter appeared on the screen. "Justice League watchtower to Titans Tower. Do you read?" "This's Robin, what can I do for you?" Robin said cheerily, though with a hint of concern. Why would the Justice League contact the Titans? "Robin. There is an alien craft in orbit around the watchtower, demanding to speak with the Teen Titans. We do not know whom they are, what their intentions are, or even where they came from. They simply appeared out of nowhere." J'onn stood silent for a moment. "We have all weapon systems on standby. Batman should be there with a craft momentarily."

Cyborg was the first to step out of the ship into the watchtower landing bay. "Guys... I've died and gone to heaven." Cyborg said, while looking around like a child approaching a candy store. The rest of the Titans, followed by Batman, exited the ship a few moments later. Robin and Starfire looked about with a sort of childish awe. Raven, merely being herself, followed indifferently, not looking at anything but what was directly ahead of her. Beast Boy on the other hand, followed distantly. Trying to look like he was impressed, but failing. He looked off to his left and noticed Super Girl escorting them to the bridge. She looked right at Beast Boy and gave him a warm-hearted smile. Beast Boy blushed a bit, returned a weak smile, and went to looking straight ahead in mirror to Raven. When they reached the bridge, Batman stopped at the entrance door, and watched the Titans and Super Girl enter, and waited there, as if to stop anyone who might try and escape. Super Girl went off to a station to the left of an enormous viewscreen that took up almost the entire wall it was on. On it was a small ship. It was a shade of tannish brown that none of them could associate with anything they had seen before. J'onn glanced back at the Titans, and went over to a control station and hit a few buttons. "Alien craft. The Titans have arrived to speak with you. Please open a video channel." As J'onn said that, an image of an empty black leather chair came onto the giant screen. A moment later, a young man, probably no older than seventeen or eighteen stepped into view and sat down in the chair. He looked at everyone for a long while, and then sat back and folded his arms across his chest. Robin noticed that his left arm was mechanical, and was made of what looked to be iron. He closed his eyes, and sighed. "Hello Titans. I'm sorry I had to call you like this, I didn't know where on the planet you might be, and I know Earth doesn't take well to aliens. I figured I better get ahold of you through the Justice League. I've got enough trouble in my life, and don't need to be scaring people and ticking off super heroes. Anyway, my brother Garth, whom you probably know as Aqualad said that -" Just then Starfire flew a few upto feet from the screen. "You are the brother of Aqualad? Oh how joyous! You must be very strong like him! Please! You must come aboard so that I may -" "Starfire! Enough, let him finish!" Robin interrupted. "Starfire looked back at everyone starring rather annoyed at her. She blushed, and floated back down to her friends, looking rather sheepish. The man on the screen coughed, and continued. "As I was saying, My brother Garth suggested that I come to you guys for help should I ever need it. And now, I do."

Robin exchanged looks with all of the Titans, and looked back up at the screen. "We're willing to help with anything, but first. What's your name?" The man looked at Robin rather surprised. "My name? Didn't I tell you? Oh well, anyway, my name is Rage." Robin nodded "Well Rage, why don't you come aboard and we can discuss this further." Rage shook his head. "Why don't we talk at your tower? I'd feel much more comfortable on solid ground. Plus I don't think the Justice League is too pleased with me." Robin looked over towards J'onn, who was now looking directly at him. "Well?" Robin inquired. "I have no objections if you believe him to be an ally." J'onn said with the same lack of emotion that Raven often spoke with. "Alright, let's get back to earth." Batman stepped forward. "Follow the ship that exits the port bay." Batman said to Rage. He then turned and was walking back to the landing bay. All the Titans began walking out, and Raven looked back over her shoulder at the screen, just as it switched off. "Something's not right here." She thought to herself, and started out again. She noticed Beast Boy starring at the screen also. When he saw that she had noticed him looking, he quickly turned around and headed out the door himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Proof of Power**

The Titans all sat in the conference room, waiting anxiously. When the doors opened without a sound. Their attention instantly snapped towards the door. Batman walked in first, and stood a few feet from the open door. Next entered Rage, looking a bit irritated at having to be escorted. Then came Supergirl, followed closely by a man whom the Titans didn't recognize. He was dressed almost entirely in gold, and had a black star on his chest. Raven rolled her eyes at the smug expression he wore. "So, you guys are the Teen Titans I've heard so much about?" inquired the man in gold. His voice oozed with arrogance. "No, we're the Powerpuff Girls if you couldn't tell." Beast Boy snapped sarcastically. "Riiiiight..." said the man in gold. "Who are you?" Cyborg asked, trying to break the tension that Beast Boy had brought forth. "The name's Booster Gold." Robin looked at him for a moment, studying him. "I've never seen or heard of you before." Robin said suddenly. "Huh? Oh, yea. I haven't really been around that long. This's my first real assignment. Escort to the mysterious alien man." Rage glared at Booster, his eyes saying "Bite me, jackass." but no one noticed. Batman gave a fake cough that brought everyone back to the matter at hand. "Right." Robin said, addressing Rage. "Why are you here, Rage?" Rage looked down at the floor beneath him for a moment, and looked back up. "It's complicated, yet at the same time, very simple." Rage walked over to the table and took a seat the end of the table. Batman and Supergirl never took their gaze from him. Booster on the other hand, was looking out the window at the city. "You see, there is an army of what seems to be pirates, going from world to world in my area of space. They completely wipe out all intelligent life on a planet with pure brute force, and take anything that they think is of any value. They have weapons far more advanced than any planet in that sector of space, and far greater numbers as well. Many planets have fought valiantly to stop them, only to be slain mercilessly. My home planet was one of the first to be ravaged by them..." Rage paused and sighed. "When I received word that my people had been slaughtered in cold blood, I thirsted for revenge. I joined the ranks of their army in hopes of finding whomever was in charge. After many months, I discovered it was a young woman. Her name was Komand'r." Starfire gasped. "What is it Star?" Robin asked, looking over his shoulder right at Starfire. "Komand'r is my sister, Blackfire." Everyone was silent. "Guess this's what I get for thinking I'd seen the last of her." Cyborg muttered to himself. "If Blackfire is really the brains behind this whole thing, then I think we all know what her intentions are." Robin stated. Starfire was looking out the window. It almost seemed as though she had fire glowing in her eyes. "She wants revenge on me, and the throne of Tamaran."

Just as Stafire was about to add more, the alarm went off. Robin rushed over to a panel on the wall behind him. "It's Plasmus! Titans! Go!" "I'm coming with you!" Rage said darting out of his seat "I don't think so." Supergirl said, stepping forward. Batman looked over his shoulder at her. Supergirl looked at him, and they stared for a brief moment, almost as if having an argument that no one else could hear. Finally, she stepped back, and Rage ran past to join the Titans.

When they arrived, Plasmus had a tanker truck trailer tipped straight up, drinking its contents. Robin threw several explosive discs at his arm, cutting his left arm completely off. The trailer fell out of his grip with an almost hollow thud. Plasmus' arm fell from the sky, and hit the ground with a sickening splat. Rage stepped in front of Robin, and extended his arm across his chest. "Let me take this. Alone." Robin gave Rage a slight smile. "Sure you can take him?" Rage turned slowly towards Plasmus, who was walking to his arm to retrieve it. A wicked grin swept across his face. "Easily." Rage strode towards Plasmus, who had just picked up his arm and attached it. A white aura had formed around Rage's hands, and they began to drip pure energy. Rage stretched his arms out to his sides, and Plasmus began to glow white as well. Rage lifted his arms slightly and Plasmus was floating. Then, slowly at first, but then growing faster, Plasmus was being torn apart, glob by glob. This continued for a few more seconds, until there was nothing but a frail man glowing and floating unconscious, surrounded by reddish brown globs of muk. Rage lowered his arms, and the frail body of the unconscious man lowered to the ground in unison. Rage looked back at the Titans with a look that said "I told you so". Starfire darted down and was right in Rage's face before he could move. "Glorious! Most glorious! Never have I seen a foe defeated so easily!" "Thanks." His hands ceased glowing and the globs fell to the ground with the same disgusting splat as the arm. Robin flipped open his communicator and began speaking with someone. Obviously the police of some sort, to come retrieve the man that was inside of Plasmus. Or perhaps the man IS Plasmus, Rage thought. Rage looked around, Starfire was chattering to Raven about how wonderful she thought Rage was. Cyborg was kneeling over the young man, probably to make sure that he didn't regain consciousness. And Robin was still speaking into his Titans communicator. Rage glanced up at a building on the next block behind them, and saw the three heroes whom had escorted him to Earth, turning around and going back to the tower. Rage looked around some more, and realized that Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. Raven looked over at Rage, who was looking around the area. Just beyond him, at least a dozen police cars, along with several large ambulance like trucks were coming around the corner a couple blocks away. She brushed away Starfire, who went over to see what Cyborg was doing. Raven walked over to Rage, who didn't seem to notice her. As she walked, the fleet of vehicles zoomed past her to where Cyborg, Starfire, and the unconscious man were. She paid no attention to them. "Who are you?" Raven said rather forcefully. Rage, now noticing her, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I told you who I am. I'm Rage." Raven simply stared indignantly. "I don't want to know your name, I want to know who you really are." Rage also stared, without any hint of emotion or thought. "My identity is none of your concern." and he walked over to the curb, sat down, and removed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He removed one, and about to light it, when he noticed Robin standing in front of him. "You know those are bad for you." Rage snorted, lit it, inhaled deeply, and exhaled. "I'm fine. My physiology is different from a humans. Tar doesn't stick to the inside of my lungs." Robin sighed. He also wondered where Rage gotten a pack of cigarettes from. "He must have got them on the way here. He was a ways behind us." Robin thought to himself. Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven were all looking at the two of them. "We better get back to the tower, and figure out what we're going to do about your situation. Rage exhaled. "Lets go."

As Rage stood up, Robin looked around, as he himself had been doing. "Where's Beast Boy?" "Don't know. I was wondering that myself." Rage said, taking a final drag off his cigarette, and flicking it away. "Leave him alone. He needs time to himself." a voice said from beside Robin. Both Robin and Rage jumped. Raven had appeared there. "When did... Nevermind..." Rage looked over at Cyborg, who was already walking away. "Come on! I'm making waffles!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire was floating gently just above him. Rage gestured towards Cyborg. "Shall we?" And they all made their way back to Titans Tower.

As they entered the living room, everyone went off to their respected tasks. Cyborg, to make waffles. Robin, sitting at the counter listening to his stereo. Raven, sitting as far off in a corner as possible, reading a book. And Starfire, hovering over Rage. Rage looked up at her. "What the...?" "Please! Tell me all you know of Aqualad!" She said more energetically than Rage would have liked to hear. Just then, Supergirl entered just behind Rage. Robin looked over at her, and turned down his music. "I figured you would have gone back to your HQ." Cyborg piped up. "Naw, gold boy went back though. Bats told me to stay here and watch your guys' guest, and disappeared." She said and glided over to a stool, and took a seat. "Guess the Justice League really doesn't trust me." "Don't take it personal kid. Think of it from our view. An alien kid from halfway across the galaxy comes to Earth to get the help of a bunch of kids, no offense." "Don't call me a kid. I'm a hundred and eighty-nine years old." Rage sighed. "Ok then, gramps." said Cyborg. Supergirl giggled. "So, how long do you think it'll be before Komand'r's army is strong enough to take on the Tamarainian army?" Robin asked. Rage walked over, and took a seat beside Supergirl. Starfire floated over and sat on the counter beside where Cyborg was making the waffles. "Quite a while. I've seen the Tamarainian army. Komand'r's army is still miniscule compared to it." "I shall contact Galfore immediately." Starfire said, and flew out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Of Fear and Anger**

After everyone had eaten their fill of waffles, they all returned to what they were doing. Except Cyborg. Cyborg looked at Rage for a long while, until he looked up and noticed. "What?" Rage said a bit irritated. A cheesy grin spread across Cyborg's face. "Um, can I see you arm?" Rage held up his left arm. "Considering who you are, I assume you mean this one." Cyborg grabbed it and began thoroughly inspecting it. "Can you remove it?" Rage took his arm back, flipped open a panel on the underside of his arm near his wrist, and typed something in. He closed the panel, twisted his arm, and removed it. Revealing that the bone of his arm was sticking out for several inches, and coated with some type of metal. And there were several pencil lead sized wholes around them. Cyborg looked at the small rods that were sticking about an inch and a half out of the arm he was holding. "What are these for?" he said, pointing to the pins. "The ones that are sort of flat, are what connects to the tendons. And the rest connect to the nerves to send and receive information." Rage said automatically. "Can I take it apart?" Cyborg asked hopefully. "No!" and Rage snatched back his arm, and reattached it. Cyborg now looked like a child who had been told he couldn't have any candy. He sighed, and sat down. "You know, you're pretty relaxed for someone who came across the galaxy for help to stop someone from wiping out planets." Cyborg said without looking at Rage. "When you've lost everything that you hold dear, there's really no reason to be angry, or excited, or any of those things." Rage stood up, . As he got up, Starfire floated in with her headphones on, seeming oddly cheerful for the news she had apparently given to Galfore, "Whoever that is." Rage thought. When Starfire had returned to her seat, Rage continued along and headed over to Raven She didn't bother to look up from her book. "Do you have any spell books?" Rage asked. "A great many." Raven said moving her eyes up at Rage. "On my home world, I had gotten ahold of a spell book from Earth called The Endreal Verses. Do you have a copy? Raven shut her book and thought for a moment. "How did you get a copy of The Endreal Verses?" "I got it from an old man that was a friend of my fathers. I don't know where he got it, never really thought about it." Raven eyed Rage with suspicion. She had been fooled once by a stranger whom appeared to be a friend, and she was not going to let it happen again. She stood "Follow me." and she led him to her room. "What just happened? Raven never takes anyone to her room, and never lets ANYONE touch her books." Cyborg said to Robin and Starfire. Robin was too engrossed in his game to hear him though. He looked over at Starfire, who looked up and removed her headphones. "Hmm?" Cyborg heaved a sigh "Nevermind." Starfire shrugged and returned to her music.

Raven entered her room, with rage a few steps behind. As soon as the door closed, Raven had Rage pinned against her door. Her hand open, and only a foot from his head. A black spell already boiling in her palm. "Who are you?" she asked with a calm anger that would send shivers down the bravest warrior's spine. "You really don't want to..." Rage was interrupted by yelling coming from the hall. "Shes gone! Guys! Where are you! Shes gone!" Raven released Rage and floated into the hall, only to be knocked to the floor by Beast Boy. "Beast Boy! What in gods name is your problem?" Raven demanded, picking herself up off the floor. "Shes gone! Terras gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Vision of the Unknown**

All the Titans, and Rage as well, stood where the stone Terra should have been. Each Titan carried a different expression. Beast Boy, showed nothing but hatred, and anger. Cyborg had a strange mix of surprise, and deep thought. Starfire simply stood there, with small tear rolling gently down her face. Raven showed nothing, though within her heart, she carried a death note for whoever had done this. Robin, unlike everyone else, was deep in concentration. Examining the area for clues. As always. Rage starred blankly at the spot where Terra once stood. "It's not sposed to be like this..." Raven glanced at Rage. "What did you say?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. "This wasn't sposed to happen... This isn't what the mirror said would happen..." Now all the Titans were around him. Before anyone knew what was going on, Beast Boy had Rage on the ground, his hand around Rage's neck. "What do you know!" Rage looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "Shes... Not... Dead..." he rasped. They all stood silently. Beast Boy released him, and backed away. "Tell us what's going on." Robin demanded. "I'll show you."

"What was that?" A girl asked. She was dressed in black, loose fitting pants, with a dirty yellow shirt on. Her long, yellow blonde hair almost glowed in the darkness on the trench. "I don't know. It could be..." "Shh." The man who was talking, and the blonde girl both jumped. Another man strolled out of the shadows. "Damn it Rage, you know I hate it when you do that." The blonde girl said, trying to whisper, but failing. "Shut up, Terra." Rage said in a firm, but quiet tone. "Hmph." A massive explosion rocked the ground beneath them. The man whom Rage had interrupted, peered over the edge of the trench. He gave a thumbs up, and the three of them climbed out, and dashed across an open field. Bodies of soldiers, destroyed vehicles, and dismembered animals littered the field around them. None of them noticed, this was an everyday occurrence for them. "Roy, pass it!" Roy handed off a small package to Rage, and fell back. Rage and Terra continued along. They soon came upon the tattered ruins of what looked to have once been a government building. They both stopped. "You hear that?" Rage asked, looking to the sky. "Yup." Her eyes began glowing an eerie yellow, and small stones started floating around them. She gestured with an open, glowing hand to the sky above. Each of the hundreds of thousands of stones that had been levitating harmlessly about, darted into the clouds like bullets. A moment later, there were several explosions above the clouds. Several freight ships plummeted from the heavens, flames bursting from every foot of them. They all crashed to the earth. Though there was no explosion. The pair looked at eachother, puzzled. "You think they were carrying something that could have vaporized them?" Terra asked, still looking where the ships had gone down. "I don't know. I don't know if I want to find out either. Let's just finish this." Rage said. Terra noticed something in his voice. Almost fear. She quickly threw that thought out, Rage feared nothing. Turning their attention back to the building in front of them, they ran to it. Finding a small entrance, most likely an air duct of some sort, they entered.

It seemed as if they had been crawling for hours, when they found an opening blocked by chicken wire. Terra peered out. "Sta...!" Rage quickly covered her mouth. "Shut the hell up, do you want to get us caught!" He whispered. "But..." Rage looked, and was horrified at what he saw. "Starfire." He said under his breath. She was on the floor, restrained in chains and handcuffs. A metal band was around her head. Dried blood stained her hair, her clothes torn to almost nothing. A door in the room clicked. A woman strolled in. Her hair black as the night sky, she wore polished black and silver armor. Her smile. Her smile was that murderer. She looked down upon Starfire, and snapped her fingers. A soldier, wearing armor similar to the woman's, walked in, and dropped a severed head before Starfire. Starfire opened her eyes, and gazed at head of a once proud and mighty Tamaranean warrior. Tear poured down her face, as she shut her eyes to the grotesque sight. "Galfore..." The black haired woman smiled wickedly, and gestured for the soldier to leave. "Sister... Why...?" Terra gaped. "Blackfire! Komand'rs her sister!" "Shut up already!" Rage demanded, trying his best to keep quiet. Blackfire continued to smile. "Are you going to tell me where they are?" Starfire lifted her head, and looked her sister in the eyes. Her own glowed a fiery green. "You know you can't do anything as long as that neural inhibitor around your head." "I will never tell you where my friends are!" Blackfire sighed "Very well, I've dragged this on long enough. I have no further use for you." She removed a pistol from the holster at her side, and shot a single round between her sister's eyes. "Too bad. I may have let you live, if you had only told me what I wanted to know. Oh well." She laughed wickedly, and left the room. Starfire lay motionless on the filthy floor. A single clean bullet hole between her eyes, blood slowly trickling out of it. In the duct above, Terra was curled into a ball, sobbing. Rage tried to comfort her, but was not of much help. He opened a panel on his mechanical arm, looked at a screen, and shut it. "Come on, there's no one around." He tore away the chicken wire with a single, silent motion. They both climbed down and kneeled beside Starfire's body. Rage crushed her restraints, ripped off the inhibitor, and picked her up. "We'll give her a proper burial." Rage climbed back into the duct, holding Starfire's body in his right arm. Terra came quietly behind him.


End file.
